New Beginnings
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: S/K friendship tag to Lifeline


Title: New beginnings  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: None. Sheppard/Keller friendship  
Summary: S/K tag to Lifeline  
Author's notes: I didn't have access to SciFi when season four aired so I'm slowly catching up with syndication and finally saw Adrift and Lifeline. :) And of course  
I couldn't resist a little S/K friendship tag to Lifeline. Enjoy. :)

On the first morning of their first day on their new planet Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was surprised to find the Mess deserted.  
Granted it was early barely five the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet.

John side stepped some of the broken glass and debris that still littered the floor in places. A reminder that it'd take awhile before things got back to normal.  
A lump of tears formed in John's throat and he swallowed it back.  
With Elizabeth missing and presumed lost to the Replicators John knew things would never be the same on Atlantis.  
Not without her.  
Not without his friend.

John stopped in front of the warming station the kitchen crew had set up. He absently picked up an egg, bacon and cheese sandwich. He moved down the line picking up an apple and a cup of coffee before retreating to the balcony.

John yawned as he opened the door with one hand balancing his tray with the other. He was exhausted but he also knew that getting a decent amount of sleep wouldn't happen for awhile.  
Too many things needed to be attended to.  
Too many things that needed his approval.  
John knew that somewhere Summer was getting a good laugh. The man had never thought he was command material.

At the thought of Summer John shook his head sadly. First of too many losses. Even with all the dangers they faced every day John never would've thought they'd be adding Elizabeth to that list.  
She'd always seemed like she could handle anything.  
John had always thought he'd go before her……being the one in the thick of things.

John paused by the doorway looking out at the new ocean. Not that he was giving up on Weir….he wasn't not by a long shot.  
If anybody could survive the Replicators it'd be her.  
If anybody could hold out until they got there it'd be her.

"Colonel, are you alright?"

Startled by the unexpected voice John turned to the source to find Jennifer Keller sitting in one of the far tables to the left of the balcony. He hadn't even noticed anyone was there.

Clearing his throat John nodded. "Yeah, Doc. Just tired. Mind if I join you?"

Jennifer shook her head as she motioned to the empty chair. "Of course not. I didn't think anybody else was up. You haven't slept have you?"

A grin crept across John's face as he sat down. "Sleep doesn't come with command, Doc. Something I'm sure you understand."

Jennifer nodded she did understand all too well since being thrust into her new role as chief medical officer.

"I can give you something to help you sleep."Jennifer offered as she took a spoonful of strawberry yogurt.

John shook his head as he unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. "Once things have calmed down I might take you up on that……now…..there's too much to do."

After a few minutes of companionable silence John caught the far away look on Jennifer's face.

"You okay?"John asked quietly having to remind himself that she's new to Pegasus and all the experiences that came with it.

Jennifer smiled at his concern and nodded. Though the smile vanished as she leaned forward.

"What's on your mind, Doc?"John prompted as he finished the sandwich and moved on to the apple.

Jennifer looked down at the unused fork she was absently playing with. "I was thinking that I need to apologize."

John raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Jennifer slowly met his gaze. "For suggesting the nanites be reactivated…..I honestly thought it was our best shot at saving her….."

"Even if I didn't agree with it."John began as he pushed away the dark memories. "You were doing what you thought best for your patient. You can't second guess yourself out here, Doc…..you survive by instinct You do a good job."

"Thanks."

John's radio earpiece came to life and he sighed hearing the familiar voice at the other end.

"McKay to Sheppard."

John activated the earpiece. "Go ahead, Rodney. Though I thought you were sleeping."

"With all the diagnostics I have to run?"

John exchanged a smile with Jennifer knowing she could hear McKay loud and clear. "Was there some kind of emergency that you're interrupting my breakfast for?"

"Not a normal emergency, no."

John rolled his eyes earning a chuckle from Jennifer. "Rodney, the sun's not even up yet….do I want to know what classifies as a non normal emergency?"

"Nothing's blowing up."

"That's good."John replied. "So what's the problem?"

"Easier to explain in person….I'm in the lab. McKay out."

John sighed then shook his head with a smile as he stood and picked up his tray. "No rest for the weary. Thanks for the company, Doc."

"Jennifer."Keller corrected as she returned his smile. "Colonel, friends call me Jennifer."

John nodded as he stepped away from the table. "Goes both ways Doc….Jennifer. Friends call me John."

Jennifer blushed slightly as she moved past him to the door that he opened and held for her. "Hope you have a good day…..Col….John."

John laughed. "You too, Jen."

They crossed the Mess and exited into the hallway. As they went their separate ways both were wondering what this new beginning for Atlantis would bring.

end


End file.
